Overwatch: We Too Are Heroes (Data Files)
by Terrence Noran
Summary: Short chapters, might serve as basis for the actual story. May include bios, origins, "trailers", and codenames of certain characters (some may be from canon).
1. Recall

Overwatch: We Too Are Heroes

**By: Terrence Noran**

Recall: **[Oversight]**

_"...They even called us criminals. They tore our family apart."_

**_"I...I don't understand! This is my home, my family...and it just broke apart, just like that?"_**

_"But look around!"_

**_"Look around! We can still fix this. I know we can!"_**

_"Someone has to do something! "WE have to _do _something!"_

**_"So, why? WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU DO SOMETHING?!"_**

_"We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever!"_

_**"They still need us. They ALL need us. They need heroes. So please, send the recall."**_

_"Are you with me?"_

* * *

**[Journal Entry #200, 26-10-2074] **

_What is a hero...again? _

_I ask myself this as I listened to Winston's recall for who knows how many times._

_First things first, he finally did it. After what? After how long? How long did he cower under the oh-so mighty Petras Act, and let the threats go unopposed? How many people died or sacrificed themselves to uphold the image of a hero, just to wait for **their **return?_

_All for what?_

_All for what..._

_I have always known that Overwatch never died, even with all that's happened. After all, it was the place I actually called home. The people there, my family. There were some people I wasn't close to, probably because I haven't hung around them too much, like that cowboy **[Renegade]** keeps telling me about even we were on the same team, or maybe because that specific person wasn't around the same time i was around, like those Ecopoint scientists. I keep in touch with a few of them, even if they think, believe, or want to be uninvolved in the duties of that organization._

_..._

_Age was never a factor for me, due to my special "circumstance". But like every prototype, they are bound to fail at some point. _

_Truth is, I...I am deteriorating. _

_I wasn't sure when. In fact, i don't even know when. **[Nightingale]** was unsure of herself, and she can usually solve these things quickly. But, if I bring it to Moira...nah, she'll probably chastise me for being too reckless in the field. _

_Maybe that's why she was in Oasis..._

_Dear me, I went off on a tangent about my condition again. How disappointing inde-_

*ring*

*ring*

* * *

"You ready?"

_"Ready and waiting."_

"Need **[Wizard]** to guide you?"

_"Rather not. Can't let Talon find out about us."_

"Not that has stopped you before."

_"Ha ha...but seriously, big things are happening. It might even conflict with **that** mission as well."_

"Eh, you can figure that out. Make sure you get** her **alone though."

_"Will do. **[Phantom]** out."_

Now, where was I?

Oh. Another watch wouldn't hurt.

_"...30 years ago, the Omnics declared war..."_


	2. Oversight

Overwatch: We Too Are Heroes

**By: Terrence Noran**

**[Oversight]**

**Given Name: **Kaiser Nobushiki

**Original Name: **Super Soldier Prototype KA1 Type-Zero

**Age: **58 (actual), 25 (appearance)

**Height: **175.26 cm (5'9")

**Eye Color: **Indigo, Bright Red (when using abilities)

**Hair Color:** Black with Grey tips

**Gender: **Male

**Occupation: **Assassin (formerly), Overwatch Agent (formerly), Blackwatch Agent (formerly), Mercenary

**Base of Operations: **Unknown

**Affiliation: **Overwatch (formerly), Current Affiliation Unknown (seems to be against Talon)

* * *

**Role: **DPS

**Health: **180

**Shield: **70

**Armor: **0

**Total: **250

**Abilities:**

\- _**Scan: **_Reveals a target's location, health, and ability cooldown. Target needs to be focused on for 2.5 seconds to complete full scan.

-_** Smoke Grenade: **_Throws to conceal own's or teammate's location, allowing for a successful retreat. Chance to stun enemies for 1.0 second if caught in smoke

_**Twin Energy Pistols/Duo Zero:**_

_** \- **_Linear Projectile type

\- 25 rounds/clip each gun, 50 rounds total

\- 1.6 second reload (if overheated), 2.0 seconds reload (when detaching clip), can be reloaded separately

\- Overheated clips can be used as bombs when detached, dealing 30 damage if caught in blast, regardless of radius (small)

\- 5 shots/sec

\- 18 damage

_**Ultimate Ability: Clairvoyance **_

\- _"I See All Things."_

_-_ Upgraded version of _**Scan**_, allows one to see the entire enemy team's location, health, ability cooldown, and ultimate charge for 5.5 seconds. Can only be used on oneself.

_**Passive: Camouflage **_

\- Can become invisible if motionless for 2.5 seconds. Invisibility negates upon moving.

* * *

**Voice Lines:**

**Normal:**

\- _"Another day, another mission."_

\- _"Can we get this over with already?"_

\- _"Oops, fingers slipped."_

\- _"You sure you're the expert 'round here?_

\- _"I see right through you."_

\- _"Heh. Predictable."_

\- _"You, my friend, are already dead."_

**Event: **

\- _"Aaaaaaand Goal."_

_\- "To the victor go the spoils, in that case, me."_

_\- "Enjoy that Halloween."_

_\- "Wanna see what's in the box?"_

_\- "They all float. I mean, they really do float."_

_\- "Heeere's Boogeyman!"_

_\- "Christmas and snow..."_

_\- "Let's play 'Bury the Santa'. I'll be the shovel, you will be the Santa."_

**Character Interactions:**

**Soldier 76:**

_-"I thought an old man like you was supposed to be dead." _

_"Aren't you the same way, Rookie?" (76)_

_"Oooh, touchy." _

_-"I'm not surprised you're still kicking." (76)_

_"Well well, look who's been reading my files?" _

**Ana:**

_-"Look Ma, it's the old biddy." _

_"I see you haven't changed." (Ana)_

**Moira:**

**-**_"Whatever you're doing to yourself, stop it." (Moira)_

_"And you care...because?"_

_-"Kaiser, about...me and Talon..." (Moira)_

_"Save it. It's a long time ago."_

**Sombra:**

_\- "Hm, [Phantom]?"_

_"[Oversight]." (Sombra)_

_\- "How's [Wizard] doing?" (Sombra)_

_"Tinkering around as usual. You?"_

_"Same." (Sombra)_

_\- "Olivia?"_

_"Ssshh, not now. We're on a mission." (Sombra)_

_\- "So, when do we get to really do it?" (Sombra)_

_"Soon. We'll get her home."_

**Winston: **

_\- "Look, I'm sorry. You were right all this time."(Winston)_

_"The coward finally speaks."_

Alternate lines:

_"And yet, you shot me down for nothing?"_

_"Wow, and you said Overwatch was dead. Who's wrong now, huh?"_

_"Too late, Monkey boy."_


	3. Nightingale

Overwatch: We Too Are Heroes

**By: Terrence Noran**

**[Nightingale]**

**Real Name: **Florentia D'Orival

**Alias/es: **Azrael (former alias)

**Age: **29

**Height: **165.1 cm (5'5")

**Eye Color: **Dark Green

**Hair Color: **Platinum Blonde

**Gender: **Female

**Occupation: **Field Medic (formerly), Interrogator (formerly), Surgeon, Medical Engineer, Head of Medical Research and Bio-engineering under the Ministry of Biology, Mechanical Engineer (self-taught), Combat Medic (part-time)

**Base of Operations: **Geneva, Switzerland (formerly), Oasis, Unknown Location

**Affiliation: **Oasis, Unknown Allies (may be in league with the one known as [Oversight])

* * *

**Role: **Support (Healer)

**Health: **200

**Shield: **0

**Armor: **0

**Total: **200

**Abilities: **

\- **_Healing Field: _**Throws down a device that emits a domed barrier that shields and heals teammates. Device can be prevented from its activation by its destruction or by being hacked. (Line/s: _"Did someone call for a savior?", "I am here...to save.")_

\- _Shields: 2500_

_ \- __Heals: 50-60 HP/sec up to 8 seconds_

_\- **First Aid: **_Provides personal health packs that heal teammates upon interacting with it (25% of base health). Can be used on existing health packs to increase its potency. Can also heal oneself. (Line/s: _"Patch up.", "You need healing.")_

\- _**Defensive Maneuvers****: **_Taunts nearby enemies and absorbs incoming damage for 6 seconds. Absorbed damage heals a small amount of health while providing armor.

_**Tactical Battle Rifle**_

\- Heavily modeled after the SIG-716 battle rifle, a variation of the SIG Sauer SIG-516 semi-automatic rifle

_**\- **_Semi-automatic hitscan (Two modes: Auto, Single (when aiming down sights))

\- 30 rounds/clip

\- 1.42 seconds reload

\- 7 shots/sec

\- 10-15 damage (Auto), 45 (Single)

_**Ultimate Ability: Angel's Pledge**_

\- _"I Will Never Let You Die!"_

_\- _Rapidly heals teammates within a wide radius for 5 seconds, providing them immunity from damage and shortens ability cooldowns by 60%.

\- 250 HP/sec

\- 11 m radius

* * *

**Voice Lines: **

_\- "Can we just get on with it?"_

_\- "They often say that violence isn't very therapeutic, but as a licensed medical practitioner, I would recommend it."_

_\- "If you blame me when you die from your idiocy, expect a dose of morphine."_

_\- "Here's a sticker for your 'outstanding' __performance."_

_\- "When in doubt who will win, be neutral."_

_\- "Oh dear, do you need any medical assistance?"_

_\- "Stand still, or I'll break your legs."_

_\- "A doctor cures people while a medic just makes them more comfortable...as they die. Fortunately, I am proficient at both."_

**Character Interactions:**

**Mercy:**

\- _"I once looked up to you."_

_"Once? What happened?" (Mercy)_

_"War, for example."_

\- _"A fellow doctor wouldn't resort to such violent methods." (Mercy)_

_"As a fellow doctor, I would prefer to disagree."_

Alternate lines:

_"Says the conscientious objector with a loaded firearm."_

_"Unfortunately, I'm not you."_

_\- "If you weren't in Overwatch, I think you would've joined Oasis."_

_"I would never join people who perform such questionable acts in the name of science." (Mercy) _

_"Jealous of Moira, are you?"_

**Moira:**

_\- "Working on that cure again?"_

_"And how would you know about my secret endeavors?" (Moira)_

_"You must be bad at keeping secrets, are you?"_

\- _"So...you were with, you know, **him** back then?"_

_"Fortunately and unfortunately." (Moira)_

**Widowmaker:**

**-**_ "Adieu, __Petite araignée frouze.__" (Regular French = "Goodbye/Farewell", Swiss French = Hello/Goodbye (Informal))_

_"Excusez-moi?" (Widowmaker)_

_"Oh right, forgot we're not exactly the same."_


End file.
